


Chocolate, Com Amor

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severo é presenteado com chocolates numa manhã de Páscoa e decide que quer mais que isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Com Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384351) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Não é meu. É tudo da J. K. Rowling.
> 
> O coelhinho da Páscoa me mordeu, e só podia resultar em uma coisa fofa. Annie Talbot betou e disse que estava fofo e doce, também. Agradeço a Annie por ter passado os olhos nisso, e agradeço as meninas do SnapeFest por alimentarem todos os coelhinhos da Páscoa com cenouras cobertas por chocolate.

Filch, não tendo magia, precisava de ajuda constante para identificar objetos amaldiçoados e azarados. Hagrid, embora tivesse magia suficiente para o trabalho, tinha um guarda-chuva como varinha e nenhuma permissão para usá-la, de qualquer forma. Dumbledore, sendo um bastardo sadista, escolheu Snape para ajudar a inspecionar cada uma das entregas de Páscoa.

Era por isso que ele estava no corujal nesta hora desumana, com a lua ainda visível no céu de sol nascente. Era por isso que ele não precisou esconder sua surpresa ao ler seu nome na caixa de chocolates que segurava.

Ele a inspecionou, e ela estava limpa – apenas bombons de chocolate inofensivos. Por que alguém lhe mandaria chocolates na Páscoa? Nunca ninguém mandou. Ele encontrou um cartão, e nele havia uma mensagem simples:

**_Feliz Páscoa, Professor Snape!  
  
Hermione Granger_ **

Ele realmente urrou ao lê-la. A perfeccionista Granger teria mandado chocolates para todos os professores, sem dúvidas, esperando que suas notas subissem depois disso. Severo procurou por caixas como a endereçada a ele, mas não encontrou nenhuma. A dele era a única correspondência de Granger, e aquilo o fez parar para pensar. Severo inspecionou a caixa com mais cuidado em busca de azarações e maldições e continuou não encontrando nenhuma.

Granger lhe mandara uma caixa de bombons.

Só para ele.

Para mais ninguém.

Severo a colocou de lado e inspecionou os outros pacotes e cartas apressadamente, deixando Filch para cuidar das entregas sozinho, pegou a caixa e voltou para seus aposentos nas masmorras.

Ele colocou a caixa no centro da mesinha em frente à lareira e contemplou suas opções. Severo poderia sorrir e aproveitar o chocolate com um bom café, ou ele poderia jogar os bombons junto com a caixa no fogo e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Entretanto, Severo gostava de chocolate, e esses pareciam ser de boa qualidade.

Do bom gosto de Granger.

Depois de olhar fixa e pensativamente para a caixa verde claro, Severo suspirou dramaticamente e abriu a tampa, pegando um bombom cuidadosamente embalado de dentro. Tinha um cheiro divino enquanto o desembrulhava, e derreteu na sua língua, fazendo-o soltar um som de prazer quando o mordeu. Ele até se esqueceu de amaldiçoar Granger pela audácia dela, como tinha planejado. Ele sequer pensou em amaldiçoar quando lambeu as pontas dos dedos em contentamento.

Por volta do terceiro bombom, ele estava elogiando Granger pela idéia atenciosa. Por volta do quinto, Severo teria beijado a esperta grifinória pela inteligência dela.

Foi com relutância que ele fechou a caixa para guardar alguns para mais tarde.

O que havia de errado com ele? Era como se ele nunca tivesse... Bem, ele nunca _tinha_ sido presenteado com chocolates por uma mulher, ou qualquer outra pessoa, antes. Sentia-se frívolo e confuso.

A caixa permaneceu intocada pelo resto do dia, e Severo se parabenizou por readquirir a habilidade de amaldiçoar Granger novamente. Ela podia mandar chocolates para ele – paradisíacos, deliciosos – mas ainda assim seria a mesma pequena grifinória irritante de sempre.

Mesmo que ele não conseguisse se lembrar dela sendo nem pequena e nem irritante em nenhuma das lembranças que tinha dela neste ano.

Droga!

Ele tentou com toda força se esquecer da mulher feita e manter apenas imagens da aluna sabe-tudo do primeiro ano enquanto relaxava na cama à noite, mas sua mente tinha que imaginar dentes perfeitos e lábios carnudos a apenas instantes de cair no sono, deixando-o à mercê de sonhos cheios de chocolate e Hermione.

Encará-la na segunda-feira fora estranho. Ela nunca comentara sobre os chocolates que mandou, mas ele conseguia dizer que ela sabia que ele os recebera e gostara. Eles trocariam palavras educadas que ele não gastaria com mais ninguém, e cada olhar, sorriso, e tom diferente de voz, ele levaria consigo, alimentando seus sentidos como o chocolate o fizera. 

Havia um último bombom na caixa. Comê-lo significaria deixar qualquer lembrança do que ele representava para trás. Severo não podia deixar aquilo para trás. A caixa com o bombom solitário estava agora em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ele olharia para a caixa antes de cair no sono, e o faria toda noite até ela se formar, quando a deixaria saber como ele se sentia.

A formatura veio, e Hermione se foi. Severo recobrara o senso uma semana antes e guardara a caixa de chocolates, visitara velhas amigas de pouca reputação e fingira estar extático com isso.

Entretanto, ele se sentia miserável.

Severo nunca procuraria Hermione, mas ele guardaria a caixa com aquele único bombom para sempre.

Quase um ano sem ela se passara quando Severo decidiu que poderia se safar em mandar um presente de Natal para ela. Ele escolhera chocolates e anexara um cartão simples que dizia:

**_Em retribuição.  
  
Feliz Natal.  
  
Severo Snape_ **

Ele não soube como ela tinha recebido aquele presente, porque por meses, Severo não ouviu nada a respeito. Foi apenas na manhã de Páscoa, um ano inteiro depois que Hermione se tornara a mulher do seu coração, que ele descobriu.

Ela era como a visão da beleza parada ali à sua porta, segurando uma caixa embrulhada nas mãos.

— Feliz Páscoa, Severo.

Depois de se deleitar com a aparência dela por um momento, ele finalmente conseguiu convidá-la:

— Entre, Hermione.

O sorriso dela tocara e iluminara sua alma.

Eles passaram mais de uma hora falando sobre tudo e absolutamente nada. Era tão correto; era tão bom. Ele quisera enterrar as mãos no cabelo dela e beijá-la quando ela revelara o status de solteira. Ele quisera derrubá-la no tapete e se colocar em cima dela quando ela comeu o bombom que ele oferecera da caixa que ela o presenteara.

Foi ela quem pulou para cima dele e o beijou quando ele emitiu um som de prazer ao comer o chocolate que ela trouxera, e dali em diante, o dia ficara curto demais para saciar o desejo de ambos.

O último bombom da primeira caixa foi enfeitiçado com feitiços de proteções, e ele representava o infinito que era o amor deles um pelo outro – uma história que gerações de Granger-Snape saberiam de cor e salteado.


End file.
